random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket God Islanders
Pocket God Islanders is a title created by Bolt Creative in 2017, for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The player has control over six pygmies, whose names and interests can be customised. Using the stylus, the player can levitate a Pygmy and move him around. There are several islands, and it is possible for pygmies to interact with things on the island, such as a fishing rod. Islands *Sand Island: A plain, sandy island. This island features a coconut tree, a fishing rod, a meteor, a volcano in the background and a statue of an octopus god. *Rock Island: An island with a rocky shore. This island features a fishing rod and the ability for the pygmies to make a campfire. *Ice Island: A floating iceberg. This island features a fishing rod and an igloo. *Graveyard Island: An island structured as a graveyard. This island features a zombie grave and spider's web. *God Island: A sacred place where the "Battle of the Gods" minigame is played. This minigame is played by collecting the various idols from Idol Challenge. *Farm Island: An island full of land fit for planting crops. *Underwater Ruins: Situated underwater, this area hosts three different minigames. It can be accessed from any island by sliding the stylus left to right across the water. While underwater, swipe down to return to the surface. *Coral Reef: Situated underwater, this area features jellyfish and a magic pyramid. It can be accessed from any island by sliding the stylus left to right across the water. While underwater, swipe down to return to the surface. *Clockwork Island: An artificial island featuring Clockwork Pygmies and Robot-related minigames. *Crystal Island: An island made of pristine crystals. It features Baby Pygmies. God Powers *Time: By dragging the sun, you can set the time to night or sunrise. Dragging the moon will bring time back to the day again. During the night, pygmies sleep. During the sunrise, pygmies watch in awe. *Rainbow: With this power, you can draw a rainbow across the sky. Pygmies watch the rainbow in awe and may comment on it. If a rainbow is generated during a storm, rain will fall. *Storm Clouds: Drag across the clouds to turn them to storm clouds. When storm clouds are made, drag from the cloud to generate lightning, and swirl the stylus in circles to generate a hurricane. *Coconut: Drag a coconut off the tree, then drop it on a Pygmy's head to break it. The coconut then splits in two. Both of these coconut halves can be eaten by pygmies. *Fishing: If a pygmy grabs a fishing rod, he will go fishing. The fishing line can be navigated with the stylus. When the line touches a fish, it will be caught as food for the pygmies. *Campfire: Pygmies can pick up the three logs on Rock Island and place them at the campfire site. Afterwards, you can light the fire by striking it with lightning. Pygmies will stand around the fire to keep warm, and it is possible to bring a fish over the fire to cook it. *Igloo: A pygmy can enter the igloo if placed in the hole in the roof, and can be brought out by tapping the igloo repeatedly. You can also drop a fish into the igloo, which will lure a pygmy into it. Once both pygmy and fish are in the igloo, the pygmy will cook the fish. *Volcano: By flicking a pygmy into a volcano once, it releases smoke. A second pygmy landing in the volcano makes it overflow with lava. The third makes it erupt, releasing flames which can burn the pygmies. *Whirlpool: Swirl the stylus around when underwater, and a whirlpool occurs, spinning the pygmies around. *Underwater Statue: Tapping the statue makes it shoot a harpoon which can skewer pygmies on contact. *Gravity: Adjust the gravity slider with the D-Pad. This can tilt the island, making pygmies slide. You can also cause an earthquake by pressing up and down on the D-Pad. *Zombie Grave: Tap the mud covering the grave to take it away. If you put a pygmy in the grave, then put the mud back on it, the pygmy comes back as a zombie. The zombie walks more slowly than a normal pygmy, and is able to turn other pygmies into zombies. Tapping a zombie will destroy it instantly. *Ghost: When the appropriate setting is chosen, pygmies who die in Graveyard Island turn into ghosts. Ghosts can be dragged around freely, and guiding them to the light on the top left of the screen will get rid of them. Dragging a ghost to a pygmy will cause four types of effects, three of which will kill the pygmy effected. *Farming: Pygmies may occasionally find seeds on Farm Island. By dragging these seeds into the soil, you can plant crops. These take a while to grow, but can be sped up using the Time power. Pygmies will eat the crops once they are grown. *Temperature: Slide in circles around the sun to change its size - clockwise makes it bigger, while anti-clockwise makes it smaller. If the sun is big enough, pygmies will sweat and eventually explode. If the sun is small enough, pygmies will shiver and eventually freeze. *Ice Hole: If a pygmy gets too hot on Ice Island, they will create an ice hole. Pygmies can go fishing here to catch octopi. *Dance: Tapping the sky repeatedly makes fireworks, causing pygmies to do the "milkshake dance". *Meteor: When enabled on Sand Island, you can use this meteor to pin pygmies down or bowl them off the island. *Shark: The shark swims around the water when enabled. If a pygmy is levitated over him, he will eat the pygmy. The shark can be lifted out of the water, either to drown pygmies by smacking them or to give a pygmy the "shark hat". *Dodo: The dodo flies in the sky when enabled. If he sees a fish, he will steal the fish. If a pygmy is eating a fish, he will drag that pygmy away. The dodo can also be cooked over the fire. *Story Mode: Story Mode can be used to make your own stories, or watch pre-made ones created by the developers. When creating stories, you can customise the pygmies, settings, dialogue and events. *Crack: With this power enabled, you can draw a crack on the ground on any available island. A pygmy who falls through the crack will die if you don't have "The Runs" enabled. If you do, the minigame will start right after he falls into the crack. *Vampire Bat: Double-tap the moon to call for the vampire bat, who will turn a single sleeping pygmy into a vampire. The vampire will run around, trying to knock pygmies off the island, but will be destroyed if the time is brought to day. *Jellyfish: Found in the coral reef, you can kill pygmies in four different ways by dragging them to jellyfish, or by dragging jellyfish onto them. Bringing all five jellyfish to one place will create an electric field, also capable of destroying pygmies. *Underwater Pyramid: Tapping the symbols on this pyramid will light it up. If you get a certain pattern, you can activate oil, air, ice, heat and acid powers to use on the pygmies. *Mechanify: By dragging a Pygmy into the Clockwork machine, they will be transformed into a Clockwork Pygmy. Clockwork Pygmies do not eat, and are more durable. *Time Crystal: Levitating a Pygmy within the crystal will make them alternate between normal and Baby forms. Minigames *The Runs: Make a pygmy fall into a crack with this minigame enabled to start. The pygmy runs constantly, and can be made to jump with A. The player must be careful not to make the pygmy touch the various obstacles that appear along the way. *Pain Drain: When enabled in the underwater ruins, you can remove the plug and bring a pygmy into it to begin. Use the gyroscope to slide the pygmy left and right along the platforms, being careful not to let him touch the spikes on the ceiling and floor. *Shark Blaster: When enabled in the underwater ruins, take a chum out the bucket to begin. The shark swims around, and his laser can be used to shoot pygmies by pressing L (use the stylus to aim). You can also take out chum, possibly giving it to a pygmy, to help the shark stay for longer. *Bait Master: When enabled in the underwater ruins, drop the anchor to begin. Piranhas appear and can be guided with the stylus to eat the pygmies. If two piranhas collide, however, the game ends. *Ooga Jump: If you lift a pygmy above the clouds, placing him on a particular cloud will start the game (this doesn't work during storm clouds). Use the gyroscope to guide the pygmy left and right, and use L or R for a "slam bounce", which speeds up the pygmy's descent and allows him to jump higher after hitting a platform. These platforms consist of small clouds, with some special cloud type. If the pygmy falls off the screen, the minigame will end. *Mechanical Match: By dragging a Pygmy into a hole on Clockwork Island, the minigame will start when enabled. The Pygmy will fall into the depths of Clockwork Island, landing in a factory. There is a symbol in the corner showing what kind of robot to make and a timer. On the sides are parts that you must drag and drop to form the correct robot shown on the symbol. A correct match will earn you a point, while an incorrect answer decreases the timer. Idols Idols can be collected through Idol Challenge. There are several challenges which the player can complete. Details Battle of the Gods is a turn-based battle. On each turn, each player chooses an idol to use. The attack type of the idol determines which player will damage the opposition, while the realm of the idol determines which player activates their chosen idol's effect. There are three attack types... *Strong: Beats Counter *Fast: Beats Strong *Counter: Beats Fast There are five realms... *Oceanus: Beats Aeris and Infernis *Aeris: Beats Infernis and Pax *Infernis: Beats Pax and Animus *Animus: Beats Oceanus and Aeris *Pax: Beats Animus and Oceanus Idols Power determines how much damage the idol's attack deals. Health determines how much health the idol gives the player. Each idol can be levelled up to Level 20 by winning Battle of the Gods. The Power and Health values are multiplied by level. The ability values, on the other hand, are raised by the amounts in brackets with each level up. Challenges